anuther stich in time
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: Alternate future in a stitch in time for reasons I cannot convey without spoilers. Enjoy the reviews are magic please don't hurt me.


The stich in time

This is a fan fiction I don't own any of the characters of Kim possible I am not making any money on this I have it seen a stich in time in a while so some of the details might be off however this takes place during the movie as sort of an alternate version and there should be more disclaimer them there is but it would involve spoilers. I do not own Spartans.

This has been perhaps Kim possible's most difficult assignment yet chasing multiple villains through time with the help of future super intelligent clone of Rufis.

"Shego is the supreme ruler?" Kim possible said to the warrior mole rat "why didn't you bring that up in the first place?"

"I thought was inherently obvious that the rest of them were incompetent.' He said in his defense

"then there's only one thing to do I have to go to the future to stop her." The hero said as she started up the wrist mounted time machine.

"No No you don't want to do that." The Rufus clone said "it's dangerous in the future you should go back before any of this and kill Shego."

"Don't you mean stop Shego?" Kim asked but she didn't really care about the answer she knew something was very wrong now.

"Yes yes stop Shego. That's what I mean." He said and gave a smile

"and I will in the future." And she jumped through the time portal

Kim possible couldn't believe what she was seeing. A sparkling clean metropolis stood before her. The weather was perfect the environment around it was crisp and green and the sky was blue. At first she thought she must've traveled too far into the future and wound up in the world after her role. But then she saw some random citizens in Shego's thief superhero costume.

"What is going on?" The hero said to herself

an older version of one of her schoolmates walked up to her she soon recognize it as Tara. Her hair was short and she gained a few patents not that you was that now she looked like a still attractive mother or something like that.

"Kim is that you?" She said pulling the cheerleader into a warm embrace "you came back, and got younger…. " There was a pause in her greeting "you're not from this time."

"No this is the senior year version. What is this?" The Red head replied.

"Okay this might be hard to believe." The older version of her friend answered

"believe me after everything I've been through nothing can surprise me."Kim said with confidence

"Shego is ore beloved Queen." Tera said with a worm smile.

After a long pause Kim only have one thing to say "okay I stand corrected the Rufus clone said Shego was an evil dictator."

The smile soon vanished from older Tera's face "A mole Solider said this? I think we should have a word with the Queen."

"Queen Shego." Kim said

After a quick nod Tara led the redhead through the beautiful sparkling metropolis it was amazing nobody seems hypnotized they were all generally happy nobody was fighting no homeless no suffering. She didn't know what was going on. The other strange thing that was noticing with that everybody stopped to stare at her all taking a moment to realize she wasn't the Kim on this time a but very few were disappointed to see Kim of the past. Tera eventually led the teen hero to a beautiful palace. This was not the residence of the dictator however there were two Bebe guards at the door.

"How big you're busin…" One started to say for an expression of joy and excitement lit up the robots face "Kim possible. Got right in the Queen will be so happy to see you."

The guards immediately opened the gates and rushed the young hero into the throne room. There Kim possible's already taxed sense of disbelief was supposed even farther. She saw an older Shego but not what she was expected the Queen of such a wonderful Kingdome was only distressed and muttering to herself it took her a moment before she realized she had company despite this the Bebes didn't make our presence known right away.

"Princess." Was the first word out of her mouth when she finally noticed the redhead and before she could respond Kim was greeted with a warm hug. It wasn't any sort of hug it was the kind that said where have you been but then loosened seemingly Shego realized that this wasn't her Kim. "You're from the past that monster didn't release you."

"Monster?" Kim couldn't believe it somebody so formal header captured.

"Yes Somebody took my Kim, my pumpkin, my Princess… my wife."

"WIFE!?" Kim possible was about ready to faint she couldn't believe what she just heard but With the Way, Shego was looking at her we can only of them the truth. "You're my wife, I'm your wife, I'm the Queen?!"

"Yeah that tends to be how it works when you marry somebody and become the benevolent ruler of the land."

Kim was so overwhelmed with what was going on and had the only response was to lay down do crunches and say "future" repeatedly, ntil a bucket of water was dumped over her head by Beebe.

"Thanks… Now tell me what on earth is going on around here the Rufis guy said you were an evil dictator ruling the land with an iron fist."

"This is the part that you're not going to like" Queen Shego responded " Ron fell into darkness. I'm sorry Kim he's Evil now. In an attempt to make Ron his sidekick Dr. D. ended up transferring his evil genius-niss into Ron now he calls himself Zon the unstoppable."

Disclaimer time. This is nothing against Ron this story just exists to demonstrate my stance that the trope "Ron the death eater". Referring to Harry Potter makes for a good plot twist I love Ron will not that way in a Bro sort of way. This is just the story I thought of as a vehicle for proper use of this literary tool. Will I write more? Maybe if people don't jumped down my throat's on me hating Ron. Which I don't sorry again that it had to be Ron but had to be somebody.


End file.
